This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A key issue to improve mental health is to better understand the abnormal cognitive processing in mentally impaired populations. Thousands of fMRI data sets have been collected for many types of patients, often at large cost, but the data is difficult to analyze because clinical subjects often move during a scan session. In many cases, sporadic large motions cause artifacts from spin history effects during the measurement process and image reconstruction errors during data processing.